someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Remember
It was my birthday (January 23rd) and I woke up at about 6:30 am to have a birthday breakfast at this place called Linda's Cafe. The day went as normal, get dressed, meet up with my family at Applebee's at noon, then go to my animation classes (yeah! it's ridiculous that I have to do it on my birthday). Anyways I went into my case thing where I keep basic stuff, paper, pencils, phone, laptop etc. and found a note that was written in English but in good grammar (yeah... Because clichés are in real stories) and it said "hey, it's Chris. Happy birthday, anyways i found this cool site that has a cool Happy Birthday video. (Link to youtube)" so the class was over and it was about 4:00 PM. I went home then got on my laptop, a MacBook Pro, and went on to youtube to see the video, it was about 3 minutes long and I was like "okay... Fine I'll watch this video that from the thumbnail looks like it was made by a 3 year old." Expecting the worst I clicked on the video and it started... (HOLY SHIT IT STARTED ZOMG) It then started with a piano version of "Happy Birthday" nicely played, like it was played by a professional. Then the singing started. It sounded like an 80 year old without dentures. Then there was a second verse. "Click the link down below, it is a download, it is to a game, happy birthday to you" but this time it sounded like an 80 year old WITHOUT dentures. There was a link to a steam game, I clicked it and the steam said address not found but google chrome downloaded something. It was like (square)(square).rar and these were actually squares. So I extracted it with WinRAR and the only thing in it was a torrent. I was mad because I had to INSTALL utorrent then EXTRACT the torrent. So I waited and the file was about 10 megabytes and guess what it was... A FUCKING INSTALLER. So then I installed it and the game was 123 MB. I open it up, it looks like super mario bros but with realistic graphics. Now then my webcam flashed on, then flashed off. Then the game crashed, so I opened the game up and everything was normal except that Mario's face looked sort of like mine. Like if I was in a rainforest. That reminds me, I took a trip to a rainforest in Brazil last year and I took pictures of myself and posted them. And the face looks like the me in one of them. I was playing the game then my phone rang it was actually a notification from Facebook messenger it was from my profile, well not mine, but an EXACT REPLICA. Same profile pic, same pictures posted at the same time as I did. Even my pictures from 2 years ago. Anyways about the message it said "enjoying the game? :)" and here is the rest of the messages ME-ehhh it's okay. -what's wrong about it? ME-well why is my picture in it? -... ME-Why did you just post "..." -we know you. ME-"we" my ass. -I know you. -YOU KNOW ME ME-uhh no I don't -remember.. -remember. -remember -remembe -rememb -remem -reme -rem -re -r - =CHAT END= I shut off my phone and closed the game, only to realize the name of the game was renamed to "REMEMBER.EXE" and I opened the game, the music was kind of sad. The only button was "start"... I clicked it. It was more of a slides how than a game, showing all of the pictures of me on my birthdays, I was confused too much to feel any emotions. And closed itself with all of the icons on my desktop removed, leaving me with my background that was black with white text saying "Remember" The entire night I didn't sleep looking at the note Chris gave me, after a while the note looked like my dads writing and I watched the video over and over again only to hear the voice sounded like my dad. My Facebook messenger rang at 11:59 PM with the message saying "Happy Birthday." From the same profile. A minute later my phone rang, my mom was calling me, she told me my dad has committed suicide from a gunshot to the head, but something was strange, she said there was no note. But somehow, I feel I know where that note is... Goodbye dad. ~~~~ okay so I hope you enjoyed my first pasta. -Criss Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Facebook Category:Video Games Category:Real Life Category:Original Story